


Little Things

by mrscolesprouse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: (i've gotten better hopefully), Domestic Fluff, Don't expect a lot, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Sprousehart, THIS IS WORK OF FICTION, i don't know how to do this, im a sucker for sprousehart, one shots kind of, this was my first attempt at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscolesprouse/pseuds/mrscolesprouse
Summary: People only ever dream of travelling the world with their soulmate and riding into the sunset hand in hand in a beautiful city. I couldn’t believe that my life had come to the point where all that was happening. So as we lay in bed, hungry for tomorrow, I wonder how I got here.I think Cole always knew we were bound for greatness. To create something beautiful out of something small. The spark to a roaring fire.Our lives, intertwined to create a beautiful adventure.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I absolutely adore Lili and Cole as a couple and as actors and this is not meant to be disrespectful or harmful. I'm just in love with their love and as a couple as cryptic as theirs, I just put some backstory to their front story. This was my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic type format and it's kinda shitty but it's cute so I'm posting it here. I plan on posting more lengthier fics ( I have a few cute ideas and many fics in the works atm ) and you can check my Tumblr (@mrscolesprouse) for any updates on when those will be posted.

We met in a simple scenario. The audition for a new show. Another day in the life of an aspiring actress.

Cole was silent and secluded, as he sat across from me on the rough, carpeted floor. He had given up his seat for someone who looked especially nervous and my heart fluttered at his kindness.

He was tall and handsome with his dusty blonde hair and his sorrowful and sombre blue eyes. He seemed like he had a story to tell because every time he shifted positions, I constantly caught glimpses of scars on his body.

He felt dated and old for his time, not disregarding the fact that he had just placed his hat down that looked like it was from the ’70s. He seemed sweet but sexy and mysterious with layers of depth and despair.

I hadn’t really given any thought to putting myself back into dating since my last boyfriend. We’d been together for quite a long time. He was my first real love and I needed time to heal from the separation. I moved to LA and thought it would be better to end the relationship.

But alas, there Cole was. Sitting and reading the test script, pausing after every few lines to register them. He was alluring and entrancing. I was finding it hard to concentrate on my own script. 

He had that sense of familiarity about him but I couldn’t put a pin on where I’d seen him before.

“Uh, hi,” Cole said with a slight whisper.

I jumped out of my daze. “Hey there.” I smiled awkwardly, trying to make a good impression.

“Are you okay?” he said with a slight smirk, staring into my eyes as if he could see right through me.

“Uh yeah?” I chuckled.

“You’re staring at me.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I feel like I’ve seen you before”

_“Cole Mitchell Sprouse. Cole Mitchell Sprouse”_   A chattering started in the background as he stood for his name.

“Ah well, maybe in another life?” he whispered, in a quirky deep voice.

_Cole Sprouse? As in ‘The Suite Life of Zack and Cody?' That guy with the twin? Been in this industry since he was a toddler? That Cole Sprouse?_

As he walked away, knowing I figured him out, his smug ass smirked. I didn’t know how to feel. He was charming and witty and I was hooked. 

 

_*_

_He sends me into a trance I can’t get out of._

_I get lost in his dark blue eyes._

_Trapped in the way he smiles and the way he hugs so tight, you never want to leave._

_I lose myself in the thought of being with him forever._

_I get lost in the way he looks at me and how he smiles when I enter the room._

_He makes me lost but when I am lost, I always find him._

_*_

 

Life was a roller coaster after that audition day, from callbacks to getting cut to being brought back to getting the role of Betty Cooper. But I couldn’t get Cole’s stupid, sexy smirk out of my brain. He was perfect and mysterious and I just wanted to sit and get to know his life from his eyes. But when I found out he would play my potential interest? I was done for. 


	2. Falling for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His touch is something you don't walk away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short little addition to this compilation of SH drabbles.

Before we started dating, we would have in-depth conversations about our aspirations and dreams for life.

Cole always brought up photography and his drive and passions for what he wants to accomplish. I always brought up being an actress and how it’s been my lifelong dream for as long as I could remember.

I remember slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with Cole every time he spoke.

Once we finally admitted that we liked each other more than friends, we became closer and more intimate.

_*_

_His hands, soft_

_As I melt into his embrace and sit with him for hours. His company is the only thing that keeps me sane._

_His words, soothing_

_Making me focus on his perfectly articulated sentences, intertwining sentence after sentence making me forget my worries_

 

_And finally, His lips, sweet_

_Tasting sweeter and sweeter after each tender peck, making me go back for more._

_Our kisses,_

_Never aggressive, only passionate_

_Never bad, always addicting_

 

_Never anyone else, only Cole._

 


	3. We’re dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People were the one thing I worried about the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another drabble *hehe*

Even after we were well into our relationship we talked for hours on end about the future. He’d put his cold feet on my warm bare legs as we lay in bed reminiscing about adventures and secret escapades that even the cast didn’t know about. 

The cast was the one thing I worried about the most. Their reactions, their questions, I didn’t think I was ready to face the music about how wrong our relationship would be. Coworkers to lovers.

”....I mean it’s not like we're just experimenting right? This is a serious relationship.” 

”I’m completely and utterly devoted to you, Lili. This is serious but we're just dating. We’re not asking consent for marriage.”  Cole smirked, while I was hyperventilating and speed pacing next to the car.

”Right. Right. You’re right.” I stuttered with fear. 

 

As we walk into the crowded trailer, everyone noticed us. 

Cole proclaimed to everyone “It’s not a big deal...we’re just letting you all know that we’re dating and that’s that. Right Lils?” 

Cole looked at me and suddenly laughter emerged throughout the whole trailer. 

Erin speaks amongst the chatter “I was wondering when you guys were going to admit it to us.” 

“Wa-Wait You guys knew?” I questioned, 

“Of course we did. I don’t know if you’ve noticed Lili, but Cole doesn’t give his gooey eyes to everyone. You may as well of held up a sign, projecting it to the whole world Cole.”

Cole smirked and rolled his eyes at Erin.

Everyone went along with their own business and I sat in the makeup chair to get ready for the day. Erin smirked at me as she moisturized my face. 

 

I expected a lot worse but I was glad it was over. We’d been on trips to haunted places but not one as scary as this. I had finally felt that sense of relief.

 


	4. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili has an idea on set.

“I wonder what Hawaii is like,” I uttered as Cole started to yawn. 

“I’ll show you one day.” 

“Pfft,” I say giving him a funny look. 

He looked at me seriously, 

“Ok,” I said continued.


	5. Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the previous chapter comes to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause Cole can be romantic too right?

Cole was only a romantic when he wanted to be so when he would get really excited for a date night or a special occasion, I would get particularly suspicious. 

One crisp, Canadian winter morning, I was woken by the deafening sound of the printer.

The sun, barely past the horizon, trying to cascade itself through the clouds to find the light. 

The warmth of Cole had vanished and I found myself reaching to every blanket to find heat. 

”Cooleeeee. What are you printing at 5 AM?!” I screeched as I open my eyes to see all the lights turned on. ”Come back to bed!”

 ... 

”Cole!?”

 ... 

”Ugh. You want me to get up? I'll get up.” I mumbled in anger. 

I tiptoed to the kitchen to find Cole, shirtless, wearing glasses, drinking black coffee and writing on a sheet of paper on the couch next to the fire. His hair, messy and long, made him look even more attractive than he already did.

”If you were cold you could just put a shirt on,” I whispered as I hugged him from behind.

Cole chuckled and continued to write.

”What  _ are  _ you doing?” I questioned

“Aaah, You can't look yet love. Soon,”

”Come on! No fun! I'm sleep deprived and ready for a surprise” I nag.

”You know what? Fine. Only cause you're adorable.”

”Yes!” I fist-pumped the air with all the enthusiasm I could muster at 5:00 am. 

Cole shows me the sheet on paper. ”I couldn't sleep and I've been thinking about this since when you mentioned it to me. Hawaii. Me. You. New Years Day.”

”Oh. My. God! Cole!!” I tackle him on the couch and shower him with kisses.

”Anything for you.”

 

 

 


	6. 1 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was what made me start writing all these drabbles.

“Let’s go out” he whispered as we lay in bed making aspirations for tomorrow. 

“It’s 1 am” I stated firmly. 

He chuckled, pulling me up from the bed. “It’s never too late for Paris” 

“Cole, we have all of tomorrow to go exploring,” I argue quietly. 

“Don’t you remember Hawaii? Staying up, taking photos till dawn.” 

“Of course I remember Hawaii. That’s when I told you I loved you” 


	7. Before Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm addicted to fluff.

As soft as clouds. As comfy as being in his embrace. The soft feeling of my cheek rested on his bare chest. I was in a state of complete bliss. Every muscle sinking into his mattress, our mattress. 

The morning of the 30th of December was a blur. Partly because I was half asleep from packing till 2 am and partly because we didn’t sleep till 4 am. Cole was the one to wake up first - he was a bit too excited to leave everyone behind and let it just be to two of us.

He gently gave me a kiss on the cheek before vigorously shaking me awake. 

“Hey Hey Hey! I’m up. Jesus.”

He stopped. He looked at me with a glow in his eye and smiled his sexy, innocent smile.

“What?” I said, 

“You’re your prettiest in the morning.” 

I slowly touched his dry, lower lip with my thumb and gave him a soft peck, pulled out and adjusted my position to sit, vertically, on the bed. 

“Thank you. But I’m really not.” I gently slapped him twice on his face as I stood. 

It was 6 am and I was in no condition to step out of the house in my state. So I decided to head to the bathroom.

I slipped off my clothes, kicked them out of the way and headed into the shower. I closed the shower curtain with a quick swish and turned on the water. I felt good to be amongst the warmth of the dripping water.

I was too focused on the warm touch of the shower on my cold skin to even notice the door slowly creak open.

Cole pulled the shower curtain and revealed his half-naked body projecting a wicked idea. He smirked, raising his eyebrows at the sight of my body. I laughed giving him consent to join me...

...leading us into bliss.

 

*

_ Sometimes I open my eyes when we kiss, to see if he’s as lost in me as I am in him. - Lili  _   
  



	8. Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of scenes from Hawaii.

The plane ride went quicker than it should've been. His hand was on my thigh as he looked out of the cold window as I rest my head on his shoulder. 

Cole then let go of my leg, shuffled through his black duffel bag under his feet and pulled out his camera. 

He quickly snapped some shots of the newly approaching Hawaiian islands.

“They’re beautiful,” I said about his photos, in awe of his talent.

“Eh, they could be better.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’d kill to be as talented as you.”

Cole chuckled.

___

“Hey, you ready to go?” I urged as I walked out of the bathroom door in my white striped bikini. 

Cole smiled. “Yes, mom.” he said but making no effort to move whatsoever. 

I chuckled. “C’mon let’s go!”

“What’s the rush Lils?”

“Don’t you wanna take photos and explore?”

And with that, he stood, grabbed his camera and rushed out the door without a sound.

I chuckled to myself as I locked the door behind me.

___

The beach was beautiful. The waves, crashed upon the shore as it depended on it to push it back out to sea. The sand, soft between my toes as I walked. Cole’s arm, wrapped around my shoulder as we strolled on the secluded part of the beach. 

“Hey hey look. Paparazzi.” Cole whispered and squinted his eyes to get a better look.

“God, don’t they have anything better to do with their lives?”

“Clearly not.”

I walked out into the water looking out to the horizon. The world is calm and chatter of the people have subsided. I completely zoned out to the sound of the clicks of the cameras and just listened to the birds sing. Cole looked at me as if he could read my mind.

“You’re so cliche. Looking off into the distance.”

“Shut up!” 

We laid our towels down and Cole applied sunscreen on my back.

___

I stepped out of the bathroom door, hair and makeup all done up, in a nice summery dress. Cole smiled.

I rolled my eyes, “You’re looking at me like that again.” 

“You look beautiful.”

“Shut up.”

___

Love is a beautiful thing. The paths of two people, so perfectly a-lined that they would meet and fall in love. Making little effort to know that you’re completely right for each other because you just know as soon you lay eyes on them. Their face lights up every time you kiss them. I knew from the beginning that was Cole. Looking at them with an expression, not even saying a word and knowing what they’re thinking. 

These little things that Cole would do and say made me fall deeper and deeper into this dream. But this wasn’t a dream. I actually love him. With everything. Down to my core, I knew he was the one I loved. The one I would be with till the end. 

But I didn’t know if he loved me.

I didn’t care if he didn’t say it back, I just knew that I had to tell him how I felt and if it changed everything, that was for us to decide. 

___

As the night was ending, we took one last stroll along the quiet beach. No sounds of children screaming or crying. Just the sound of the waves slowly crashing onto the sand.

Cole sat down and I sat with him, leaning my head, once again, on his shoulder. 

“I love you,” I whispered, as I kissed his arm.

I knew that I had changed the balance of our relationship but I didn’t care. Even if he didn’t say it back, I knew he had to know. 

Silence. I knew that he could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. At least I hoped that he could hear it, and in it, everything that I wanted to say to him. 

Cole looked at me and rolled his eyes. “Hey, I was supposed to say it first,” 

I chuckled.

“I love you too,” he said 

I looked at him in relief. Our relationship was often put in the spotlight of 'are they or aren’t they?' and it was good to finally have this time to ourselves, without the white noise. 

Cole continued “What? Did you think I wasn’t gonna say it back?” 

“ Idonknow.” I mumbled, nervously “I just love you so much and I d-I didn’t want to mess things up.”

“Hey hey...” he said, putting his left thumb on the little indent in my chin, pulling me up with his other hand onto his lap. 

“You would never mess things up.” 

It’s surreal that I met the love of my life doing the thing I loved the most. It was as if we were meant to be.

 


	9. Lili

I was scared. So fucking scared. You stampeded into my life like a freight train, constantly lingering in the back of my thoughts. I told myself I didn’t want you there,  _ I couldn’t have you there, _ but you were. Always. 

My thoughts always led back to you.

_ We’re just friends, _ I would think,  _ stop thinking about how his lips would feel against mine. _

You would flirt and I would reciprocate because  _ how could I not?  _ Your wit, your charm, your gorgeous eyes that I could stare at for days, learning the inner workings of your soul. I wanted to know you, I wanted to feel you but I couldn’t.

_ It would ruin everything. _

_ It’s unprofessional. _

_ What if it didn’t work? _

_ We  _ work _ together.  _

I could tell you knew I was thinking about all the things that could go wrong (you know I’m a ball of anxiety.) You didn’t even need to say anything and I could tell you  _ knew.  _

But you leaned in anyway. 

And I didn’t stop you.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is fiction. I am not Lili nor Cole (I wish).
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated especially for a newbie like me :)
> 
> If you want more...comment :P
> 
> and/or...
> 
> follow me on Tumblr: @mrscolesprouse, on Twitter @mrscolesprouse_ and on Insta @mrscolesprouse__


End file.
